


Got A Big Shot Deal

by milliondollargirl



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Boys Being Boys, Cuties, Daryl is a Softie, Daryl uses the word "prick" a lot!!, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hate to Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Daryl, Jesus Is Extroverted as fuck, Jesus is actually the devil?!?!?!, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush, Weapons, Weird Fluff, fluffy fluff i guess, humor I guess, sort of declarations of love??? in their own way???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollargirl/pseuds/milliondollargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost like another dimension, really. Another place, in another planet, in another life… Where the sea would be this close to him and maybe he wouldn’t have to think about problems, food, water, surviving.</p><p>But in this dimension he wouldn’t be himself, because he is what the desire to survive has made of him.</p><p>He’s never thought about that, he’s always facing the facts, the possibilities of taking everyone to a better place, to keep everyone alive, to be alive himself.</p><p>He never considers it, whatever he saw in Jesus’ eyes... He was not ready to think about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Big Shot Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, I missed writing. :/ First work for this Fandom, hope you won't hate it much?!?!?!!?!?
> 
> I checked it twice but my glasses are missing, so I'm sorry and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> (If you find something really bad tho, let me know)

 

 

 

Jesus would always appear out of nowhere, ask stupid questions and leave like he didn’t mean any of them. He was not funny, not gorgeous and Daryl was _not_ attracted to him at all.

         

          ~*~

 

“I think he’s ok. Pretty too.” Carol said, handing Daryl a piece of her bread; he just shook his head no, trying to think about anything that wasn’t Jesus or what everyone thought of Jesus.

“Dunno what that has to do with anything.” He grunted after a few seconds and she smiled for a moment, which made him happy. He liked when Carol smiled.

“Neither do I, but, well… It’s the truth.” She retorted and Daryl nodded. “Thanks for tellin’ me the truth.”

“You can always talk to me about other truths… You know I’m here.” Carol murmured closer to him, as if she didn’t want anyone to listen. “Like the reason you’re trying to dislike him so much.”

Daryl snorted. “Ain’t gotta _try_ to dislike him…”

She simply raised both eyebrows, shrugging. “If that’s what you think…”

Oh _fuck it_ , so what if he was pretty? And Daryl wouldn’t even say pretty, he’d probably say “ok” or “good looking” – of course that, not out loud – he didn’t even want to let his mind think those stupid stuff.

But Carol was staring at him with knowledge in her eyes, like Daryl didn’t even have to say anything, like she’d known that he felt attracted to Jesus already.

And… _Shit…_ It was hard already to admit that just for himself, he couldn’t imagine telling that to other people – so he didn’t know if he should be that mad at her, after all – it would be easier if she already knew, so he wouldn’t have to say it.

 

         ~*~

 

Daryl was cleaning his knives carefully as Jesus approached him.

“You’re adorable.” Jesus said and what the fuck seriously – _adorable?_ – Daryl had been called by many names; none of them was “adorable”… How in hell was he adorable at all?

He didn’t even know people still used those types of words… “Adorable”… What the hell.

“Fuck off.” He said back. “Don’t know what ya tryinna do, but I ain’t gonna fall for it.”

Jesus arched both eyebrows. “Why are you so scared?”

“I ain’t scared, like hell I’m scared.” Daryl murmured, getting up and turning around, throwing his knives on the stairs for a moment, giving Jesus his back as the younger man kept pacing behind him.

“I’m not saying you’re scared of me – of me, killing you – or something like that. I think you’re afraid of something deeper.” Jesus said, his voice calm and delicate like silk and Daryl wanted to push him way, throw him back on some car; ignore him for a whole week, maybe forever. “It was difficult for me to understand it at first, but now I get why your admiration for Rick looks so real.”

“’Cause it is real, asshole.” Daryl said, still walking and trying to get away of that conversation as fast as he could.

“Yes, I know that. It’s just too real, isn’t it?” Jesus said and Daryl was _on_ him so fast he couldn’t even blink, their faces inches apart and when they were this close Daryl could see the beautiful _sea_ on Jesus’ eyes.

It was almost like another dimension, really. Another place, in another planet, in another life… Where the sea would be this close to him and maybe he wouldn’t have to think about problems, food, water, _surviving_.

But in this dimension he wouldn’t be himself, because he is what the desire to survive has made of him.

He’s never thought about that, he’s always facing the facts, the possibilities of taking everyoneto a better place, to keep everyone alive, to _be_ alive himself. He never considers it, whatever he saw in Jesus’ eyes, he was not ready to think about that.

He didn’t say anything, even though Jesus looked ready to hear whatever he decided to put out.

“I’m not a threat.” Jesus simply said, his face still too close to Daryl’s. Those eyes searching for any type of reaction and all Daryl could do was expect that he’d reacted the right way when he touched Jesus’ neck calmly and pulled him for a kiss that wasn’t calm at all.

Jesus groaned inside the older man’s mouth, running his hands on Daryl’s broad shoulders as Daryl deepened the kiss, pulling Jesus against himself but also pushing him against the nearest wall.

Jesus was a prick even when they were kissing, trying to get control of it all the time, challenging Daryl to use his force against him, even if it was just for a fraction of moment, and every time Daryl did, he seemed please.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, they couldn’t look anywhere else but at each other. Jesus seemed impressed, as if he didn’t know that would happen, even though that was exactly what he wanted.

Daryl looked troubled, taking his eyes out of Jesus’ oceanic ones and staring straight at his lips.

“Man...”

Jesus opened his mouth as if to say something but Daryl was already walking away.

They didn’t say a word to each other for days.

 

         ~*~

 

“What’s your last name?” Jesus asked and Daryl rolled his eyes.

“It don’t matter.”

“I know, I’m just curious.”

“Be curious ‘bout your food.” Daryl pointed to the apple Jesus had in his hands and the other man simply nodded.

 

         ~*~

 

“You and Jesus are getting along?” Rick said and Daryl took so much time to answer that he considered pretending the question wasn’t for him.

Abraham was staring at him too, like he was curious to hear about it.

“Don’t think gettin' along is the right expression.” Daryl said and Rick smiled. “I’m glad you’re trying, at least. He’s good.”

“He just looks like trouble…” Abraham said. “I mean, I’m not saying he can’t be trouble, but his attitude gives more of that than the actual amount.”

Daryl snorted, trying not to show his smile thinking about some stupid shit Jesus had told him.

 

         ~*~

 

“Dixon.” Daryl mumbled one day as they watched Glenn and Maggie talk about something.

“I beg your pardon?” Jesus said and Daryl sighed, starting to get up. “My last name is Dixon.”

He didn’t stay to hear whatever Jesus had to tell him.

 

         ~*~

 

“Why do you have this look on your face?” Carol asked as she stopped next to the man, touching his left arm for just a few seconds.

“Dunno whatcha talkin’ about.” Daryl said back, looking anywhere but Carol’s face, afraid she’d probably notice something he wouldn’t want to explain.

“He’s good with kids.” She said, after a few minutes of silence and Daryl sighed as he looked at Jesus again, who was laughing at probably some of Abraham’s bad jokes as he took Judith in his arms.

“Ye, ye. He’s good with everything.” The man retorted and Carol shrugged, laughing.”I didn’t say that, but if you believe so…”

Daryl simply ran one hand on his face and didn’t argue with that, he was tired of that bullshit anyways.

He started moving and Carol followed him with her eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Shower.” He said without looking at her but he could feel her smiling face behind him as he stepped inside the house.

 

          ~*~

 

“Mind if I join you?” Jesus said as he stepped beside Daryl.

“Ya here already.” The other man said back, not changing his current position. Jesus sat beside him, stretching his long legs on the stairs as Daryl kept looking at the streets like his life depended on it.

For a second, just a second, Daryl thought Jesus wouldn’t say anything, wouldn’t _do_ anything.

Well, he was wrong, because a few seconds after this thought crossed his mind, Jesus was poking him with his elbow.

Daryl stared at him, waiting for the younger man to speak whatever he had in mind, but Jesus didn’t say anything; Daryl focused on his face, not quite seeing what he wanted to see, convincing himself that Jesus’ eyes had a tendency to lose their brightness as the sun goes down.

Then he decided to speak, and Daryl wasn’t expecting that at all. “Maybe we should kiss again.”

It was that simple, five words, and one sentence. It didn’t even sound like a question, he was suggesting it like when someone asks which color to paint the walls and you just say it.

Blue or Red.

Yes or No.

Now or Never.

It was so simple it drove Daryl mad, because things aren’t simple, things are complicated – when you’re trying to survive and planning to kill a sociopath, it’s even more complicated.

He wanted to kick Jesus, push him away, tell him this isn’t a fucking normal life where you can simple run around and tell someone you’d like to kiss them, like that won’t bring any type of consequences, like they were free to do what they wanted to.

But at the same time he wondered if he’d think that way if life was _simply normal._

If he would try to find another excuse to not do it.

If he would keep trying to deny himself any type of happiness.

So he thought _‘fuck it_ ’ as he pulled Jesus closer by his shirt and the younger man ran one hand on Daryl’s face, oh so _delicate_ , like he didn’t want to waste that, like it was just one moment and they weren’t going to touch each other again, ever, like he wanted a piece of Daryl on his hands.

“You’re beautiful.” Jesus blurted out of nowhere and Daryl had – _just had_ – to kiss him so he would shut the hell up.

His mind was yelling at him to stop, that it wouldn’t make sense.

~~That it already didn’t.~~

But Jesus’ lips were soft against his and he decided to think about making sense later.

 

         ~*~

 

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

Daryl sighed as he heard Jesus’ voice coming from behind him. He didn’t look around, though. Just kept sitting there as he shook his head “no”.

“Why not?”

“Can’t.”

Jesus was the one sighing this time, approaching Daryl calmly and sitting beside him on the couch. “Can’t?”

“Ain’t.” Daryl grumbled, sounding worked up already and Jesus raised both hands before touching the older man’s hair.

Daryl pushed away, trying to avoid Jesus’ touch with all he could, but it looked like the man wouldn’t get any of his signs.

“Whadaya want?” Daryl said finally, staring at Jesus face with an annoyed expression and the younger man got up, showing him a hand. “Come lay with me.”

“Nah. Thanks.” The older man said – one thing was to make out around the place, the other was to sleep together like a fucking couple – but he wouldn’t say that to Jesus.

“Daryl…”

“What?”

Jesus just looked at him and Daryl missed the daylight so he could really see the younger man’s eyes again.

“Shit…” He said and Jesus started walking. “If you want to join me, I’ll be waiting.”

Daryl stared the walls for what it seemed like an eternity, trying to convince himself not to get up.

Of course, that didn’t work.

 

         ~*~

 

Jesus was talking to Rick about something Daryl couldn’t hear, they were distant, but that wasn’t the problem actually, because Carol was beside him, telling him something and he couldn’t focus on it either.

The thought of killing Negan crossed his mind again, it was a suggestion he’d made, people would die for it, probably his people too.

For a fraction of moment he wondered if that was a good idea, but at the same time he knew that Negan and his people could attack them at any moment, especially after what Daryl had done to a dozen of them a few days back.

He sighed, trying to shake those feelings out of himself as Rick went closer to them, taking Judith from Carol’s arms.

 

         ~*~

 

“I think you like me.” Jesus whispered close to Daryl’s arm when they were both alone in the kitchen.

He could see Abraham and Sasha talking to each other outside, both smiling.

The older man snorted, avoiding Jesus’ eyes like a maniac and Jesus kissed his shoulder, murmuring close to his skin a moment after. “It’s not that hard to admit.”

“Ain’t admitting shit.” Daryl retorted and Jesus laughed, running one hand on Daryl’s arm, as if that attitude would convince him to say something.

“Well, I like you.” Jesus said and shrugged, a smirk right there on his lips and Daryl pushed him away playfully. “Gotta go.”

“See ya, _stud_.” Jesus said, trying to impersonate Daryl’s voice and Daryl had to use all his self control not to go back and kick the ~~prick~~ in the ass.

 

         ~*~

 

“Shit.” Daryl rasped as Jesus started running his cold fingers on him. “Take these off.” Jesus murmured against Daryl’s mouth, trying to take the older man’s shirt away without stop the kiss, which was impossible, so Daryl pushed him away for just a second, taking his shirt off and throwing it somewhere else.

Daryl’s blood was boiling, he knew there were people downstairs and he knew they could step inside the room at any moment, but _man…_ Jesus was kissing him like it was their last day on earth and Daryl was hard as a rock, he couldn’t stop, wouldn’t even if he wanted to.

It didn’t take long for Jesus to take his shirt off too, skin creamy and chest slim; Daryl wanted to feel more of him under his own fingers, so he pulled Jesus close to himself again, trying to bite that lower lip with one smooth movement, only Jesus seemed to have better plans, running his right hand up and down Daryl’s crotch as he played with the older man’s hair with his left hand.

Daryl thought he’d explode, at that moment it was impossible for him to focus on anything else _but_ Jesus.

When the younger man finally wrapped his hand around Daryl’s cock, his fingers weren’t cold anymore.

“Oh shit.”

Jesus smiled, that prick, circling his thumb over the head of Daryl’s cock. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Daryl said back, not even caring if he sounded like a fucking dement. He wanted Jesus to keep talking, to keep touching him; everything he was doing wasn’t enough yet.

“I’d like to suck you off.” Jesus said and Daryl thought he would combust right there, and never wake up again, Jesus had to stop saying shit like that.

“Lemme—” Daryl started, trying to lay on the bed or at least take off his jeans, but Jesus place one hand on his chest, kissing his neck, leaving a trace of saliva all over Daryl’s collarbone and pulling the older man’s dark jeans down.

When Daryl could finally process things, he realized Jesus was already sucking him off, his head bobbing back and forth, and the _noises_ Jesus was letting out around his cock – fuck –  sending vibrations all around Daryl’s almost naked body, making him feel like he’d come at any moment.

He touched Jesus’ hair, staring at him in the eyes and he knew he couldn’t look anywhere else even if he tried. That _sea_ was holding him, was making him feel alive.

Jesus fingers on Daryl’s hips were almost burning, he didn’t know if it was real or just his imagination, but he didn’t care. He was overwhelmed, almost floating; he hadn’t felt this way in years.

“I’m gonna—shit.” Daryl started babbling, his voice hoarse, almost didn’t make the way out of his mouth and Jesus kept sucking him, as if he didn’t care if Daryl was about to come inside his mouth.

Daryl thought it was silly to realize something at that moment, but the fact that Paul calls himself Jesus is wrong in so many levels he wanted to laugh – and he did, for a few seconds – before Jesus started sucking the head of his cock deliberately, as if he was jealous of whatever Daryl was thinking and he wanted the man to focus on him and only him…

Not that Daryl wasn’t focused on him already, but he wasn’t gonna let Jesus know that.

He came – a lot, like he hadn’t in a long time – and closed his eyes for a fucking second to open it again and see Jesus still on his knees, licking his lips like he’d loved the taste of it, smirking like a prick he is.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Jesus murmured, kissing Daryl’s neck before he found the older man’s mouth again, biting his lips casually.

“Jus’... Get on that bed.” Daryl said, pushing Jesus against the mattress.

“Not like I’m going to say no to that.”

 

         ~*~

 

Daryl ignored Jesus all the way back and Rick didn’t try to make a conversation with any of them, just parking the car as fast as he could and getting back inside, speaking to Carl on the way.

Jesus didn’t go after Daryl for the whole day, which was good, ‘cause Daryl was pissed at him and he didn’t know what he’d do if Jesus started speaking those nonsense close to him.

At night, Jesus was outside, speaking to everyone but looking at Daryl the whole time.

When he decided to get inside, he didn’t want to believe that Jesus would’ve followed him – well, that’s exactly what he did –

“Can we talk?” Jesus asked, arms crossed as if he was really afraid of Daryl’s reaction.

“’bout what?” Daryl murmured back, not really caring if Jesus would listen to him or not.

“You know what… I was trying to help you.” Jesus said, approaching the older man and Daryl sighed, trying to interrupt him but Jesus had no intention to let him do that. “You _know_ that. Even though you’re mad at me, you know.”

“Ya didn’t have to put yourself out like that, there were more than thirty of those fuckers, and you had one knife. For what? You ain’t gotta prove yourself, most people here believe in your capacity.”

“Except you, of course.” Jesus said, smirking but it wasn’t a smart smirk, or even a flirty one. He was just disappointed and tired, probably sad too.

“This ain’t about me believin’ ya or not, this is about what is necessary. Putting yourself out like that—”

Jesus laughed. “You’d do the same if it was you and Rick out there, we would have to leave earlier if they had gotten inside the place. All the food, it would be lost.”

“We were in three… And facing them fuckers alone without tellin’ us could’ve been just as bad.” Daryl retorted, his voice serious and his expression too.

Jesus nodded, approaching him and running one of his fingers on Daryl’s arm. “I’m sorry that I didn’t warn you.”

“That’s the only thing ya sorry for?” Daryl murmured and Jesus sighed.

“I do what I do for my reasons, if I tell you I’m sorry because I was trying to help, then I’d be lying.”  Daryl nodded to those words, placing his hands on Jesus’ neck, caressing his skin calmly with his thumbs.

“Alright.”

 

         ~*~

 

“I see a lot of him in you. Vise versa.” Rick said one night and Daryl laughed. “Glad to know ya think I’m an annoying twat.”

He smiled back, just for a moment. “Not this way, sometimes I can’t understand his attitudes and the things he’s saying, but I know he’d do anything to protect people he cares about. Just like you. He has vision, it’s interesting.”

Daryl smirked. “Guess I can see a lot of him in yourself, too, then.”

 

         ~*~

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but why are you laughing?” Jesus said as he found Daryl in the balcony, staring at nothing with a smirk on his face.

“Ain’t laughing, _prick_.” Daryl retorted and Jesus sat on a chair in front of him.

“Yeah, but a little smirk is enough. You hardly show any type of emotion, you must be happy about something.”

Daryl snorted, because Jesus had no idea…

“I’m glad I’ve found you.” Daryl said and Jesus’ face changed so fast the older man almost regretted it.

He got up just as fast, walking closer to the door. Before getting in he looked at Daryl and winked. “I’m glad I’ve found you, too.”

 

 

 

FIN~!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Miss You Love" By Silverchair.


End file.
